Altered
by Claire2
Summary: Sequel to Erased Memories...
1. Part 1a

****

Altered

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

Author: Alysha and Claire

****

Rating: PG, PG13 ? Don't know exactly.

****

Pairing: Everybody I guess. All CC.

****

Summary: Sequel to 'Erased Memories…'. You might want to read it first. This is basically how they deal with everything they learnt and how their lives change.

****

Author's note: This fic is co-written, the first few parts are written by Alysha. I'll send her the feedback so R&R please!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Part 1.a

4 Months Later  
  
Liz walked out to Maria's car. The rest had gone to Michael's when school let  
out. Liz had stayed after to talk to the consulors about college. She still  
couldn't believe that in a few weeks she'd be graduating. Liz didn't know  
what to do. SH ewas pretty much talking to the consulors to keep her parents  
happy. Her and Max hadn't really talked yet, but they had planned to by the  
end of the week and today being Friday, Liz knew they'd be leaving Michael's  
early.  
  
'I still can't believe in ten months I'll be a mom. I mean I think about it  
but it's still kinda hard to believe. But I am happy. I'm having a baby. With  
Max. Max my alien boyfriend. Max, my boyfriend who never wants to leave me  
alone. He's worried about the whol ealien aspect of the pregnancy. It helps  
that he healed Max and my body had already been altered by it. Michael is  
worried that because of this baby the government finds them. Isabel is  
worried about Max . Why? Max is practically killing himself worrying about  
em. Other than that things are great.'  
  
By this time Liz had reached Michael's. Grabbing the bag of chips Maria had  
asked her to grab she walked towards the apartment. She heard yelling from  
two doors away. Worried she quickend her pace. As she walked in no one  
noticed giving her a chance to try and guess what was going on and figure out  
how to handle it.  
  
"Are you telling em that there is a possibility that this can kill Liz?" Max  
asked.  
  
Isabel nodded, tears streaming down her face. She hated being the bearer of  
bad news.  
  
Max turned away from Isabel and saw Liz. One look and he knew she had heard  
enough. She was trembling and her eyes were wide and she was extremely pale.  
Turning back to the group he said " Guys, I'm gonna take Liz and go talk.  
I'll call later and let you guys know hwta is going on."  
  
They all nodded, Tess asking" What are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't want to tell her the truth but she deserves to know.  
  
They nodded. Max walked over, picked Liz up and walked out the door. Placing  
her in the jeep he buckled her up and walked around to his side.  
  
"Wanna go to the desert?" he asked.  
  
All she did was nod. There was silence until they reached the chamber. Max  
lifted her out and put her on the ground. Taking her hand he led her over the  
uneven desert floor. Once inside he sat down and pulled Liz into his lap.  
  
"What's going on she?" she asked quietly.  
  
HE smiled. This was Liz, his Liz. The one calm no matter what. Well, unless  
it came to him he thought, remembering what Isabel had told him about whenhe  
had been in the white room.  
  
"Max, don't smile. I know what was said and it wasn't smiling news."  
  
"Liz there is a huge possibility that you could" he swallows, unable to  
continue.   
  
"Die?" Liz finished for him. He shook his head yes unable to look at her  
face, knowing the pain, fear and other emotions he'd see there.   
  
"How? Why? Will the baby die too?" she asked getting up. She started pacing  
knowing she wouldn't get an answer in the next few minutes when she heard   
Max start to cry. Liz kept pacing until Max said her name. Liz turned and  
went and sat back in his lap.   
  
"Max, please." She begged. "Tell Max. Answer my questions. Max I need to  
know."  
  
" I know you do, Liz. It's just hard for Max to tell this to you."  
  
"Maaaaaaaxx."  
  
"ok, ok. This past weekend Valenti asked Kyle and Tess to go through Nasedo's  
things. As they were they found something out.  
  
"What Max? What did they find out?"  
  
Max turned away.  
  
"Max?"  
  
" That you don't weigh enough"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"On our planet, a mother must weigh 130 lbs. When the baby is conceived."  
  
"huh?  
  
"It's the healthy weight."  
  
"Max, I barely weigh over 100lbs."  
  
"I know. With your weight it's gonna put a deadly strain on your body.  
"So, I'm gonna die?"  
  
"There is a little under a 10% chance that you'll live."  
  
" And the baby?"  
  
Max sighed. "That's what's causing the strain on your body. It's taking  
something, we're not sure what, away from your body.  
  
Max and Liz cry together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
½ Hour Later  
  
"Max, this makes college even harder now." Liz said remembering they really  
need to talk about this, now more than ever.  
  
"Liz, maybe you should wait for a year, until after the baby is born. Defer  
for a year."  
  
"Max, I don't know if I can. I need to finish college and get a job, now more  
than ever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Max, we have no clue how our parents are going to react. I mean, I can still  
go to college. My grandma made sure of that, plus I have money saved from  
working, and scholarship money for any college I want, but we're gonna need  
money to raise this baby."  
  
"I see what you are saying, but if you don't take it easy you won't be there  
to help raise the baby."  
  
"I see your point also Max, but if I don't go to college my parents will know  
something is up. How are we going to explain Max being pregagant for so  
long?"  
"Just take it easy until we tell them. After that, we can tell them the  
truth. That the doctor is worried that you don't weigh enough and wants you  
to have basic bedrest."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And Liz?"  
  
"Yeah max?"  
  
"I won't let nothing happen to you or the baby."  
"Max you don't know that."  
  
"I'll do everything in my power that I can to protect you, and so will the  
rest. Including Tess."  
  
"I trust you. But Max?"  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"If something does happen, you'll save the baby."  
  
"Liz"  
  
"Max, please, just promise me."  
  
"Ok. I guess we should be getting back."  
  
Max looks at Liz's tearstained face and they kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
"Max, we should really get back now."  
  
Meanwhile At Michael's  
  
"How do you think it's going?" Tess asked.  
  
"Dunno." Alex replied.  
  
"How ya think she's gonna take it?" Michael wondered out loud.  
  
"How the hell do you think she's gonna take it Michael? She's finding out  
that ther is a 90% proability that she's gonna die. Michael, how would you  
take it?" Maria screamed.  
  
Isabel looked at Maria and saw the anger and fear. 'And how would I know  
this' she thought. 'Because I feel the same way' she answered herself. 'Not  
for Max, but for Liz. I care about Liz Parker. Wow. Never thought I'd think  
that. Liz is braver than most think. She's shouldered responsibility that she  
didn't ask for. Got caught up in things she never thought about. And now she  
has more responsibility. Protecting an alien child. And Max. She truly loves  
hiom and make him happy.' Isabel vowed then and there never to let anything  
happen to the tiny brunette.  
  
"Guys, let's just calm down until they get back." Alex said being the voice  
of reason.  
  
  
"Wouldn't it have started by now if something were going to happen?" Maria  
asked hopefully.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Nope. IF Tess, Alex, Max and mine calculations are  
correct, it still is not taking away from her yet. It's still too young."  
  
"So when will it?" Maria asked.  
  
"In about a month." Max answered carrying Liz into the apartment. "She fell  
asleep about ten minutes ago. Didn't want to wake her up."  
  
"How'd she take it?" Alex asked.   
  
"Better than I would have." Max replied laying Liz down on the sofa. "Let's  
move towards the kitchen more and let her sleep."  
  
"So what's gonna happen?" Isabel asked.  
  
"She's gonna do the basic things, so know one gets suspious, but she's gonna  
try to cut down on her hours at the Crashdown. We're gonna tell them later  
as planned and say the doctor is worried about her being too small. Which is  
truth on both plantes. Just more of a problem on Antar."  
  
"You told her the proability of death?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah. I also told her we would do whatever we could do to help." Max  
answered.  
  
"Yeah, but Max if this thing hits, it hits in about a month. You'd have to  
wait until after march at least before you tell her parents. It's only  
November. How is she gonna handle her parents until then?" Tess asked,  
knowing there was nothing they could control about that problem.  
  
Max began to reply, but was cut off by a moan from Liz, who suddenly ran for  
the bathroom. The group followed allowing Max to see what was wrong. He found  
her leaning over the toilet.   
  
"Just morning sickness." she gasped.  
  
The rest left and went back into the living room leaving Max to take care of  
Liz. HE stayed behind her rubbing her back and holding her hair out of her  
face. When Liz thought she had no more lunch to lose, she leaned back and  
let Max hold her. She could practically feel the worry radiating off of him.  
  
"Max, I'll be fine. Most women get morning sickness   
  
"I know" He said wiping her face with a washcloth. " I just don't like  
seeing you go through this."  
  
"Max, I'm happy to be going through this. Awe, you and me, you and me Max,  
are going to have a baby."  
  
"Come on. Let's go back in the living room and get you some water."  
  
Max stood up and took Liz's hand. Once she was up he put his arm around her  
waist and led her into the living room. Sitting her on the sofa between  
Isabel and Maria he went to get her a glass of water. Coming back he squeezed  
in between Liz and Maria pulling Liz onto his lap. HE surveyed the room  
Michael was sitting on the floor at Maria's feet leaning his back on Maria's  
legs. Alex was on the arm of the sofa next to Isabel. Kyle and Tess on an  
overstuffed chair.  
  
They heard a knock at the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
TBC. I know, not really a hangover but this next part will be.  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Part 1b

****

Altered

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 1.b

They heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Michael asked.  
  
"One question with four possible answers. Valenti, Parkers, Evans or Ms.  
DeLuca." Alex answered, "My parents think I am at a science convention."  
  
"Would someone get the door already?" Tess asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it. It's probably my mom." Maria said.  
  
"Wouldn't she have justed called?" Liz asked as Maria stepped over Michael/  
  
"Who knows. It's my mom we're talking about." Maria replied as she opened the  
door. "Cept not my mom."   
  
Maria had opened the door to find four people standing there about Liz's  
parents age. None over the age of 45.  
  
Michael got up and walked over to the door. "Hi. Can I help you?"  
  
"Depends." The blond haired man said. He had on blue jeans and a polo shirt  
that matched his blue eyes.  
  
At the sound of the mans voice the rest of the aliens had gotten worried that  
it was someone from the government. Michael never got adult visitors. Max and  
Tess were immediately at Michael's side. Alex began calming a panicking  
Isabel while Liz got her some water.  
  
The group outside looked over the four answering the door. "It's three of  
them." The woman next to him said. She had medium brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Can we please come in?" Another man asked. He had almost black hair and  
hazel eyes. "What we have to say is something you might want wo be sitting  
doen when you here it."  
  
"Please." The other woman begged, her green eyes looking hopeful.   
  
"Sure" Tess said.  
  
Maria and Michael led the wat into the living room, with Max and Tess bringin  
up the rear.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM  
  
Alex had managed to get Isabel to calm down, promising nothing would happen  
with the boys around. After giving Isabel the glass Liz made another dash for  
the bathroom. Kyle just sat there.  
  
Now Michael, Maria, Max and Tess were soing the necomers to the living room.   
  
Max scanned the room. "Where's Liz?" he asked. His answer was the sound of  
Liz throwing up. "I'll be back." He said rushing to the bathroom.  
  
Coming back into the living room with Liz and tow, Max was greeted with a new  
seating arrangement. Isabel and Alex were squeezed into the armchair, Tess  
and Kyle had returned to their stools, only closer together now. Michael and  
Maria sat on two folding chairs, while Max and Liz sat on the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"we're we're " the green eyed woman stammered.  
  
"we're your parents." The man sitting next to her said.  
  
Isabel gasped and looked at Max.  
  
Looking at Tess the man with the blond hair said. "I'll prove it. Teresa Ava  
Harding, I can't believe you. Go to your room this instant. No buts, young  
lady."  
  
At this Tess launched herself off the stool and ran across the room as the  
man and woman next to him stood up.   
  
Isabel and Max looked at each other.   
  
Suddenly Isabel was off of Alex's lap stepping on Max as she ran over to the  
other couple Max following right behind her. Michael got up and walked over  
to the couple Tess was hugging. The man pulled him into the hug. Liz stood up  
and Alex quickly got out of the chair allowing her to sit down. They watched  
the family reunion with happiness, knowing what this meant for their  
significant others. Looking over at Maria she saw the happiness. Liz smiled.  
Maria knew what this meant to Michael.  
  
Liz walked over to Maria "Think we should let the pod squad get acquainted  
with their parents?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave a note." Maria responded. Maria starts looking for a pad,  
while Liz goes to tell Alex. Liz laughed when she heard Maria muttering under  
her breath.  
  
"What is she looking for?" Alex asked.  
  
"A pad." Liz replied.  
  
"Now Maria has really lost it if she thinks Michael is going to have a pad."  
  
"Not that kind of pad, you idiot." Liz answered smacking him on the back of  
the head.  
  
"owwww." He yelped, causing all of the aliens to look at him. "sorry." He  
said blushing madly. "She hit me." He said while pointing at Liz. Liz turned  
red as well.  
  
"I'm sure it was needed." Isabel said. Alex couldn't stop staring at her. HE  
had never seen her so happy.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Max said "All of us."  
  
"Yes." His mom said "but it is late. I suspect your earth parents are  
wondering where you are. We'll do this tomorrow."  
  
"Oh my god!" Isabel screeched. "We should have been home 45 minutes ago."  
  
"Go, hurry." The other woman said. "We're staying an hour and a half away  
from here." She said handing paper with the info on it to Tess.   
  
Max, Liz and Isabel got into the jeep. Tess, Kyle and Maria in Maria's car.  
Max and Isabel dropped Liz off and then headed home Maria dropped off Tess  
and Kyle, then headed over to Liz's.   
  
"Come on Lizzie girl." She said, " I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a  
long day."  
  
"Yeah, but I think a lot of our problems will be solved." Liz answered,  
placing her hand on her stomach. "Maria?" Liz smiled when she realized Maria  
was already asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING 6:00 A.M.  
  
Max woke up and rolled over. His clock said 6:00 am. He briefly wondered what  
he was doing up this early when he remembered. Is aline parents were on  
earth. Jumping out of bed he ran for the bathroom only to have the door slam  
in his face.  
  
"Dammit Izzy." He said.  
  
Diane Evans smiled. Her kids must have things to do with Alex and Liz,  
Looking at her husband she knew he was thinking the same thing.  
  
AT THE PARKERS 6:00 AM  
  
"Liz, Liz, wake up." Maria said shaking Liz.  
  
"Ria, I am up. Morning sickness isn't always misnamed"  
  
"You ok chica?" Maria asked wondering if she should call Max.  
  
"Yeah, come on. If I know Max he'll be calling any minute."  
  
"And if I know Michael, we'll have to drag his ass out of bed."  
  
Laughing the girls went in separate bathrooms, Liz's parents visiting her  
aunt and uncle in texas.  
  
AT VALENTI'S 6:00 AM  
  
"I'm going to get ready." Tess yelled heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Ok." Kyle responded going into her room.  
  
AT MICHAEL'S 6:00 AM   
  
Alex and Michael are both sleeping.  
  
EVAN'S HOUSE 6:15 AM  
"Isabel, come out. You've been in there for fifteen minutes." Max yelled  
trough the bathroom door.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Max" Isabel yelled.  
  
"Yes, o virtueios one."  
  
"Five more minutes ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
6:30 A.M. EVANS HOUSE  
  
Isabel walks out of the bathroom.   
  
"Bout time." Max mutters.  
  
"Shut up, Max. Remember next to well noone, I am the best practical joker in  
Roswell."  
  
Max glares at her remembering the time she put kool-aid powder in her hair  
gel and turned his hair blue for a week, something not even his powers could  
fix.  
  
  
6:30 A.M. VALENTI HOUSE  
  
"Come on, buddah boy, lemme in the room."  
  
"Tess be quiet. I'm trying to find my inner peace." Kyle replied calmly.  
  
"I'm gonna find your inner peace for ya." Tess yelled back.  
  
Kyle opens the door scared of her alien powers.  
  
6:30 AM PARKER'S HOUSE  
  
Maria and Liz walk through the kitchen each grabbing an apple on the way out.  
After stopping at the donut place place they head for Max's.  
  
6:45 AM EVANS HOUSE  
  
Max comes into the kitchen, Isabel is sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asks as he picks up the phone.  
  
"Calling Liz. Dammit she's not answering.  
"Well, it's kinda hard to answer my phone if I'm at your house." Liz replied  
walking in the kitchen. "Your dad told us we could come right in if we gave  
him a donut."  
  
"Come on. Let's go get Kyle and Tess and wake the other two up." Maria said.  
  
They leave, pick up Kyle and Tess.  
  
7:00 AM MICHAEL'S APARTMENT  
  
"Michael, come on you sleepyhead. We have to get going soon." Max was banging  
on the door to Michael's apartment. Liz and Isabel were sitting in the jeep  
with the air condition on. That's the bad thing about New Mexico he thought.  
It's always so hot.  
  
Maria, Tess, and Kyle pulled up in the Jetta. They had been stuck at a  
redlight. "Here lemme." Maria said unlocking the door.   
  
The rest followed her in.  
  
"Let us girls wake them up." Isabel said smiling mischievously.  
  
Each of the girls grabbed a pillow. Maria and Tess went into Michael room,  
while Liz and Isabel took went to the couch.  
  
"One, two, three." Liz counted. Michael and Alex woke up yelling.  
  
Alex retaliated back by tickling Liz and Isabel. Michael grabbed a pillow and  
started swinging. This led to an all out tickle/pillow fight. It ended when  
max and Liz were found missing, looking the group found them kissing in an  
arm chair.  
  
"Get a room you guys." Isabel said rolling her eyes, though secretly she was  
glad that's what they were missing for and not Liz being sick.  
  
"we were alone." Max said  
  
"Come on. E have to get going." Tess said. "Does anyone know where we are  
going?"  
  
"It's about an hour from here, according to the directions." Michael  
replied Let's go."  
  
Liz quickly complied the directions. And they got in the cars. Liz, Isabel,  
Alex, and Max in the jeep, witht the rest in the jetta.  
  
  
285 SOUTH 8:15 AM JETTA  
"Do you think your parents will be able to help Liz?" Maria asked looking up  
at Michael she smile when she saw the look of happiness when she said  
parents.   
  
"Hopefully" he replied.  
  
285 SOUTH 8:15 AM THE JEEP  
  
"Do you think your parents will be able to help Liz?" Alex asked, glancing at  
the backseat where Liz and Isabel were sleeping.  
  
"I sure hope so." Max answered "Not just for Liz's sake, but for Isabel and  
Maria sake to."  
  
"Why Isabel?" Alex asked "She's already alien."  
  
"That's not the problem." Max answered, unable to look Alex in the eye. " She  
doesn't weigh enough. She's only about 115, she needs to be 130.  
  
"Oh" Alex said. "Does Isabel know?"  
  
"Yeah. She's not too happy about it either. While she won't admit it she  
does want kids."  
  
"I know" at this Max is surprised, not realizing how close to Alex Isabel had  
grown, Alex notices and continues. "I know our love isn't like yours and  
Liz's, but it's there and it real and lasting.  
  
"I know she loves you, but I also know my sister doesn't really trust people no matter how much she cares for them. I just never thought she would talk to you about stuff like that. I mean I remember how upset she was when Michael found out she wanted kids, he thought she wasn't that kind of person, err hybrid."  
  
"Does Michael want kids? I know Maria does."  
  
"HE does, even though he won't admit it. He wants the love he didn't have as a kid."  
  
"Same for Maria. Are you all going to go back?"  
  
"For a visit. We have nothing to keep us there."  
  
"Isabel has nothing to keep her here."  
  
"She has us."  
  
  
9:30 HOLIDAY INN EDDERVILLE HOTEL RESTURANT  
  
"We can only stay a little while." Max's mom says "We didn't know what to expect when we landed and we will return when we are more rested."  
  
They talk over breakfast. As they leave Max pulls his mom aside and asks is it true. Will Liz most likely die?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Max's mom looks at him. "Why would she?"  
  
"She's pregnant and we found something in one of Nacedo's books saying she must weigh 130. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes." She says, feeling her heart breaking. All her son wanted on Antar was to be truly loved, not forced to love. He now did love and had a possibility of losing her.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?"  
  
"I'll talk to doctors and people on Antar." She said.  
  
Max sighed. "Max, we'll find something. Look at the chamber everyday. We'll send info anything we can to help."  
  
"Please, thank you. I really love her."  
  
"I can tell by the way you look at her. Come on. We have to leave soon."  
  
"We'll drive." Max said once they were with the rest of the group.  
  
And so they left. More hugging and stuff ensued at the chamber. Soon the parents were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	3. Part 2

****

Altered

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok. This time I have a few dedications.   
  
Thanks Shannon, my friend who has never really been a fan of the show yet reads everything I write and listens to me ramble. To Tiffany and Kry who listen to me ramble. To Claire, thanks for letting me write the sequel with you. There's a few more, who just plain encourage me to write. Wendy thanks girl. And Melly, writing fanfic is much better than schoolwork.  
  
**Authors note:** Because of the conversions in weight there is no specific weight we are just using the numbers to indicate a problem, does that make sense?  
  
**Disclaimer:** We no own, you no sue. All you'll get from me is my notebooks and binders full of homework, sooooo unless you really want that, I'll keep what's mine and you can keep what's yours.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 2  
  
A Month Later ~~~~~~   
  
Max sat in the pod chamber thinking over the past month. It had been a month since he had sent off his college admission forms and essays. According to his dad he should be hearing something any day. Three weeks had past since he met his alien parents, who promised to send what they could to help Liz. This then brought his thoughts back to Liz. Max didn't know if the reason she was so weak and sick was because of the alien problem or just plain morning sickness. Nothing had come through the granolith, except notes saying they were trying. Liz was managing to hide her problems from her parents saying she was just working to hard. Max left the granolith. Nothing. He went to Michael's, which was sort of like alien headquarters.  
  
Liz lay on Michael's sofa with her head in Maria's lap. She had just had another bout with morning sickness. At least that's what she hoped it was. Isabel was at her feet with Alex sitting on the floor in front of her. Isabel was amusing herself, using her power's she was changing Alex's hair different lengths and colors. Michael and Tess were in the kitchen making hamburgers. Liz was thankful hamburgers didn't make her sick, especially because of the Crashdown. Kyle was sitting on a stool staring at Tess. Liz smiled glad Kyle had found someone.  
  
Liz heard the doorknob turn and attempted to stand up. She only managed to sit up. Max walked straight over to her and sat down with her in his lap. Liz sighed knowing everyone was where they belonged.  
  
"Any signs?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nope" Max answered.  
  
"Is the foods ready yet?" Alex asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him laughing when they saw his appearance. "What? I'm hungry."  
  
"Alex, you look beautiful." Maria finally managed to gasp out.  
  
"Huh?" Alex mumbled running to the bathroom. " ISABEL AMANDA EVANS!!!!!" he yelled running back into the living room.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked. "I was bored."  
  
"Come here" Max said. HE brought his hand over Alex's head and within seconds it was back to normal.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Tess said.  
  
Everyone went to get plates. "Stay here" Max told Liz.  
  
When everyone was seated again, Liz smiled. This is where we all belong.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Four Days Later Friday December 21  
  
The gang was sitting around Michael's apartment, waiting for Maria and Liz to get there with the pizza. Suddenly Maria burst into the apartment. "Liz passed out in the car!" she screamed.  
  
Max was immediately out of the door, with Alex and Kyle soon following. Michael grabbed the sheets Maria had just washed and with Maria and Isabel's help had them on the bed in no time at all. Tess grabbed the keys from Maria and running out of the door she grabbed Kyle. "Hang on, Liz" she said as she passed "we're going to the chamber."  
  
Max ran in with Liz in his arms. "It started." He said as he placed Liz on the bed. "Tess and Kyle went to the chamber." Looking down at Liz he began giving orders. "Isabel stay with me, Maria get water and washcloths, Michael and Alex, wait outside, don't go too far incase we have to connect. Maria stay with them."  
  
"Max, Max" Liz called weakly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Liz don't be sorry. We'll solve this. You'll be ok."  
  
"Ok." Liz replied falling asleep again.  
  
Max sat next to her holding her hand. Suddenly Liz began to thrash about. "Max, Max, it hurts." She gasped.  
  
"Isabel, give me your hand, and placed the other on Liz's stomach." Isabel did as told and the connected. Liz's thrashing subsided a little but didn't stop. "Guys come here, join hands." The grouped joined hands absorbing Liz' pain. The connection was broken by Tess' screaming.  
  
"We got it. They sent something in the granolith."  
  
Max grabbed the box from Tess and began reading:  
Max,  
We got this. We still don't know why, but it should work. Give her two injections daily as needed, but ONLY as needed, to many and she will have a reaction. One in the arm and one in the stomach. Hope this helps. Love, Mom and Dad, and Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Liz began thrashing again. Michael, Isabel and Alex held her down while Max gave her the shots. Liz settled down pretty quickly.  
  
Max checked over her carefully. "She's just sleeping." He looked over at Tess, "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't do anything." Tess answered. "Thank them when they come. Oh they left instructions on how the granolith can be used to send mail back to them."  
  
"I'll send them a letter tomorrow." Max said. "Maria can Liz stay at your place tonight until we know that she is defiantly ok?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom is on a date with Valenti. They went to Reno for a week. They'll be back on Christmas eve."  
  
"Speaking of, I have to get to the village, but we need to talk about a Christmas thing for all of us later." Isabel said.  
  
"You know. I was waiting for that," Michael said. " The Christmas nazi is back."  
  
"Why don't we do it here on Christmas night. We can do a dinner." Tess suggested.  
  
"Alright. Meet here at 3:00 and we can start cooking." Isabel said. "I'll plan the menu and decorations."  
  
"Oh god." Liz said waking up.  
  
"Do you hurt?" Max asked immediately.  
  
" No. I heard the words menu and decorations come out of Isabel's mouth so I know she's talking about Christmas." Liz replied.  
  
"Yup. Listen Liz. You're gonna stay with Maria for the week until her parents get back. That way we can take care of you until we know how to handle it better ok?" Alex said trying to take the focus off of Isabel.  
  
"So you think you're strong enough to tell your parents where you'll be?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"OK let's get going before her parents start looking for her. It's a good thing we have off this weekend." Maria said.  
  
  
Christmas Day Michael's apartment  
  
Isabel is running around decorating while Maria cleans up. Isabel is putting the finishing touches about to begin the tree when Alex walks in. He places the bag of presents he is carrying onto the sofa and goes to help Isabel. Isabel is explaining the pattern is which ornaments go on the tree to Maria and Alex when Tess and Kyle get there,  
  
"We'll start organizing the kitchen." Tess says.  
  
"Where is Liz and Max?" Alex asked.  
  
"Liz couldn't get away until 2:30 and Max was picking her up after he dropped the presents off at the children's home for me.  
  
A few minutes later Liz walks in pouting. "Michael, Max wants you."  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.  
  
"Max is treating me like I'm going to break."  
  
"Liz, he's just worried. He loves you." Isabel told her.  
  
"I know." Liz says as Michael and Max come back in.  
  
"Ok, who wants to put the angel on the tree?" Maria asks.  
  
"Well it should be a girl." Michael said. "Isabel is the tallest."  
  
"Nope. Not me." Isabel says handing the angel to Liz.  
  
Max grabs Liz by the waist and lifts her about a foot off of the floor. Liz puts is on. Max brings her down as the rest start to put the presents under the tree. Michael hands Maria the plug and she plugs it in.  
  
They all gasp. "Next year we'll be doing this with a baby." Max whispered in Liz's ear.  
  
"I know." She says.  
  
"Come on. We need to start cooking." Tess says.  
  
The boys go into the living room while the girls go in the kitchen. Liz runs to the bathroom. Coming back she explains, "It's 3:30."  
  
Max decides he wants to keep a better eye on Liz, so he sits on the stool at the counter next to Liz who has been given the job of chopping. 'Thanks, Is.' He though, knowing she was keeping Liz off her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Except for the little episode Liz had everything was gone fine. Max had given Liz the shots and within fifteen to thirty minutes she was fine. They were sitting around folding table on folding chairs Michael had bought.  
  
"Let's eat." Michael said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isabel you want some more pie?" Liz asked.  
  
"NO!" Isabel said. "If I eat anymore I'm gonna explode."  
  
"Let's do presents." Max suggested.  
  
"Max, you've been wanting to do presents all day. What gives?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Nothing." Max replied a little too quickly.  
  
"Well, I think we should clean up first." Liz said." That way we won't dread it later."  
  
"Since we cooked, the boys can do the cleaning." Tess said smiling innocently.  
  
"We will." Alex said laughing at the glare Kyle was giving Tess.  
  
The girls sat to work in the living room arranging the furniture and lighting candles. Half an hour later they were ready.  
Maria sat next to the tree handing out presents. When she finished everyone looked around him or her at the array of packages in every shape size and color.  
  
"One, two, three." Kyle said and they began unwrapping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A little while later Isabel smiled when she realized the each had only one gift left and it was from the special someone. As if in unspoken agreement they all began unwrapping at the same time, gasping when they finished silently wondering when/how did everyone manage to sneak shopping for the presents, except for Liz. Looking over they saw her and Max hugging so tightly it's a wonder they could breathe. Maria looked questioningly at the rest of the group when she realized Liz was crying.  
  
"Should we be worried?" Tess asked.  
  
Max shook his head no.  
  
"What happened?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I gave her the ring." He mouthed. Isabel looked puzzled until she realized what ring he was talking about.  
  
"Oh." She gasped.  
  
"What ring?" everyone asked.  
  
"A promise ring." Liz replied, finally pulling away.


	4. Letters part 1

Altered

Part 3

Dear Mom,  
  
I don't know if I'm going to send this or not, but I'm going to write it anyway. I've been thinking. What would I tell my earth parents if I got pregnant? I mean, I'd only be pregnant for two months. How do I explain why? Hopefully Liz won't start showing until the normal earth time to show; otherwise I don't know what we are going to do. I want to tell them, but Max is still saying no. They deserve to know the truth. We all started to get college acceptance letters. I got into Boston University and the University of New Mexico at Las Cruces. I'm probably going to Las Cruces. Unless I go to Boston. But the only thing for me in Boston is Max, and I think it's time to be independent. New Mexico is my home. Anyway Alex is going to MIT in Las Cruces so I really wanna go there, but yet Max is the only one who really understands me. The rest do, but they don't know what it's like to hide the fact they are aliens from the people they love. AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh, this is not helping me. I don't know anything except, if I don't stop writing I'm gonna miss my ride.  
  
Your Daughter,  
Isabel "Vilindra" Evans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dear Josh,  
  
Hey big bro. How the angels treating you? I know I've never met you but I still consider you my big brother. Isabel won't tell me where she is going to college. I got into Boston University and MIT at Las Cruces. And I got into UCLA. I don't know where Isabel applied, but it is bound to be one of those. Why Boston? Because of Max. Because no matter what she says, she needs Max. Why Las Cruces? New Mexico is her home. Why LA? Because she has no past there. And now I have to go. Everyone is meeting at Michaels for breakfast.  
  
Your Baby Brother,  
Alex

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Baby,  
  
We know you'll probably never read this, but we want to write it down anyway. Two months until we tell our parents. We're scared they wont love us. Ok we know they'll still love us, they'll be disappointed. But we're still gonna make them proud. We're still going to Harvard. Your dad has money saved from working and so do I, plus money from my Grandma Claudia. I got a scholarship, and your dad's parents are paying for his. Yeah. Everything's gonna be fine. We love you and can't wait to meet you.  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	5. letters part 2

**Altered**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 3.b (written by Claire, except the last letter)

Dear mom,

You aren't anywhere near anymore, but I need to talk about everything that's been happening in my life lately. I've never been more happy. We found out that Tess wasn't evil, and wasn't pregnant.  Thank god. She never slept with Max. And she loves me. I love her too. Wow, it's weird, to actually say it. At the end of the next summer, we're leaving for Las Cruces. We're both going there at the university. I don't think Tess could handle a separation, I'm the person she's the closest to. And well… I think that neither could I. I'm gonna get in the basket team of the university. Tess didn't made it really clear, I don't really know what she's going to do. I think Alex is going there too, he said there was a good program for… um.. Computer stuff? Yeah, Anyway, Isabel will probably be going there, too. It would be cool. I've come to really like Alex, and I already bonded with Isabel when Alex and Tess were away. We supported each other. That's how we became friends. I really thinks it would be cool if the four of us were going. I don't think the other are going there, but it's okay. I love them all, but we don't need to see each other all the time. Plus, with a baby there, I don't think it would be fun everyday.

            Love,

                        Your son,

                                   Kyle. 

Dear Nacedo,

I've felt kinda lonely since you died and all that stuff that happened. Thank God Kyle wasn't too angry at me when I came back and told everyone the truth. I still don't understand what you told me about this fake destiny. Was it just that you didn't know, and you tried to guess according to the pictures in the book? I guess I'll never know. I'm glad they know they can trust me now, especially Max and Liz, with their little guy coming next fall. I don't know how they can do it, nor do I know if they know it's a guy. If they don't, I just don't want to blow the surprise. I'd never be strong enough to have a baby at their age, despite what I made everyone believe before I went to Antar. Anyway, I hope they'll be fine in Boston. I wish I could be there with them, but Kyle's going to Las cruces, and he's my home now. As is New Mexico, and Roswell. Maybe that's why I'm going to Las Cruces. Roswell is the only real home I've ever had. And so is Kyle. I love him.

Hope you enjoy yourself up there, even if I don't know if there's an heaven for Aliens.

Tess.

Dad.

I don't know why I keep calling you dad, since you haven't been a dad for me in a very long time. I'll never be able to send you this letter since I don't know where you are, but I realise that I don't care anymore. I have wonderful friends, a wonderful boyfriend (when he wants to), and my life is just great. 

I'm going to university in Boston next fall. I can't believe I'm going to university, plus in the same town as Max, Liz and Michael. Yeah, Michael has actually been accepted at university! We're going to have so much fun together! And then, Max and Liz with a baby! I love babies! They're so cute! Of course I'm not ready to have one myself, and I think, neither is Michael. I'm sure he's already complaining about Max and Liz' baby, although he's very protective of Liz. Yeah, you can go ahead, stonewall Guerin, I know you're a sensible guy! I'm just happy he let me find out…

                        Your daughter,

                                   Maria DeLuca. (maybe Guerin, one day, you never know…)

Hey. Yeah, just hey. I don't know for whom this letter is, so just hey. 

Now that I know I have that big family, I'm not as angry as I used to be at everyone. And I have my pixie. I'm so glad I have her. Not that I'm gonna tell this to anyone, anyway, but I'm still glad. 

It still seems so long 'till we leave for university. I can't believe I've actually bee accepted. Neither does Maria, but she's so happy. The only problem is going to be Max and Liz. They're going to Boston, and so are we. It's not them the problem. It's just that little baby that's gonna come in fall. How are you supposed to act aroud a _BABY_? Guess I'll have to see it for myself. I can't believe they're gonna have a baby. So youngs. But, with that whole soulmate thing, I don't think it's really gonna be a problem to them. What is scaring me, is that Mara already told them we'd baby-sit. Ugh… Okay, I lied.

 No Ugh. I actually can't wait to see it. Don't tell anybody.

                        Bye,

                                   Michael.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My Dear Children,

    I couldn't be more proud of all of you. 

Max, Liz what you two have is special and should be treasured. I know both of you know that and do treasure it. As you will this little one.  Liz I couldn't be more proud of who you choose to spend the rest of you life with.

Maria, you were like a granddaughter to me, and the same goes for you. I'm proud of who you choose. Your relationship may be different from Max and Liz's, but it is forever. Just be honest.

Alex, you were like a grandson to me, and you have also made a wise choice. Take things slow with Isabel, she wants the same things you do but she's afraid and has more things to worry about. But she does love you.

    Kyle, watching you grow was like watching you father. Tess does love you. Take things slow. Everything she was taught, she had to change because of feelings and truths.

I have to go but a few last words. Maria, Michael, Liz and Max, stick together in Boston, have fun as well. Kyle, Tess, Isabel and Alex, have fun in Las Cruces and stick together. All eight of you stick together, you'll need to. Goodbye.

                            Your guardian angel,

                            Grandma Claudia.


	6. part 4

**Altered**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Part 4** (written by Claire)

Crashdown Café, April 2002  
  
The Parkers, Max and Liz are sated in a booth.

"So, Max, Liz, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Uh, I'd rather wait for my parents to be here before we start." answered Max in a shaky voice.

Your parents are coming, Max? Is it really important that you want to see the four of us at the same time." asked Nancy, starting to worry about what the teenagers had to tell them. Had they done anything wrong? Did they have problems? Was it about drugs?-

The front door opened at that moment, interrupting Mrs. Parker's thoughts as the Evans came in. They quietly greeted the Parkers, before turning to Max and Liz with worried looks on their faces.

"So, Max, Why did you and Liz wanted to meet us tonight?" asked Mr. Evans.

Max cast an anxious glance at Liz before turning to his parents.

"Uh, yeah,... uh, Mom, Dad, could you sit down please?" 

"Uh... okay."

"Alright. I know you're probably all wondering why we made you come tonight, so I'll try to be straight."

"Max, honey, do you and Liz have problems?"

"Oh my god, is that about drugs? I mean... I've often seen my daughter sick lately."

"Of course not! Mom! Oh could you even think about this? You know neither Max nor I would ever do something like that!"

"I know, Lizzie, I know. But you've been so sick some mornings lately, that I..." Mrs. Parker stopped herself in the middle of her sentence. "OH MY GOD! Liz, honey, are you... are you pregnant?"

"Yes, we're pregnant." answered Max, although the parents had already guessed seeing the guilty faces of their children at Mrs. Parker's question.

"I can't believe it! How could you two have been so stupid?! Don't you know that there are things that exist to prevent things like that!" asked an angry Mr. Parker.

"No, Dad, we aren't so stupid!" bit back Liz. Then, just above a whisper, she added: 

"I was on the pill."

"You were on the pill? Asked Liz's father, more quietly this time.

"Of course she was, Jeff. Don't you remember? I took her to an appointment for it two years ago." answered Nancy for her daughter.

This time, neither one of the parents had anything more to say. After all, the children hadn't been totally stupid. But still...

"But you're so young! Don't you think you should have talk to us before engaging yourselves in a... sexual relationship? And what are you going to do about this baby?-"

"We're going to keep this baby." said Max.

"But, you know, there are other possibilities..."

"We're going to keep this baby." repeated Max, this time in a firmer voice. 

"We didn't even think about 'other possibilities'. This is our baby and we want to keep it. And that's final."

"Alright, ok, if this is what you want."

"It is."

"But how are you going to do?" And... What about your studies? How are you gonna raise this child? What about the money?"

"Don't worry, we already thought about it. For now, we both saved pretty much money while working at the Crashdown and at the UFO museum. I got a whole scholarship at Harvard."

"We're not gonna change the plans we made before… before the baby, except that I'll keep on working at the UFO center, 'till we leave for university, and there I'll find a job.  
That way, we will both finish our studies, we'll have enough money to take care of the baby, since we both saved money."

"Plus what Grandma Claudia left me." Added Liz.

While both fathers were still speechless, the reality was starting to sank into the two mothers. Yeah, of course their children were young, but Nancy and Diane knew they were going to come through. They were smart enough.

"So, when is the baby due?" asked Diane Evans in a shaky voice.

"Um, in seven months."

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandmother in seven months!" said Mrs Evans in a teary voice, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And my baby girl is going to have her own baby girl or baby boy!" cried Mrs Parker.  
With that, the shock and the anger started to fade away of the two grandfather-to-be, being replaced by the pride and the tenderness for their children, and grandchild-to-be.

"I'm happy for you, children." said Mr Evans.

"Yeah, me too Lizzie. You'll have to understand that it will be really hard for us to loose our babies, so for our revenge, we're going to spoil your baby, and learn him everything you made us go through when you two were children, so that it'll be able to drive you crazy!" said Mr Parker, laughing by the end of his sentence, as all the parents in the room, but leaving to very pale Max and Liz.

"You're not... You're not going to do that, I...I… I mean, are you?" asked a suddenly very frightened Liz, remembering all the tricks she had played to her parents when she was little.

"Oh, I will, believe me honey!" laughed her father.

"Oh my god..."

*~*~*~*~*~* 

**DeLuca's house, a couple of hours later.**

"So, how did they take it?" asked Maria, between two mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Um, pretty good, I guess." Answered her friend.

"But… um… you didn't tell them about any other stuffs, I mean…"

"No, don't worry Maria. Anyway, Max still doesn't want to tell them. Plus, I don't think my parents would be too thrilled to know that I'm expecting a hybrid baby." 

Maria laughed.

"No, I guess not. So, they didn't kill Max?" 

Liz repressed a smile.

"No, they didn't. You know, it surprised me too, knowing my parents." She laughed, but then she turned serious and added:

"But you couldn't believe how mortified I was at the idea of telling _HIS_ parents."

"Yeah, I just can try to imagine. So they were cool? And… you told them about Harvard? What did they say?" asked Maria, taking another handful of popcorn.

"Oh, that…" Liz looked pensive before continuing, "Actually, they were really glad. Max's parents are still gonna pay his studies, so everything's fine… um… except…" she blushed a bit, "they don't want us sharing apartment… They said that even with a baby, we were still a bit young to live together." Then, frustrated, she added: "Come on, _we're gonna have a baby_. I don't think we're too young to live together."

Maria smiled at her friends, and tried to comfort her.

"You know, Liz, maybe they're right… Hey! Don't look like you want to kill me, I just said maybe!"

"Yeah, sorry." Apologised Liz.

"Anyway," continued Maria, "My mom doesn't want me to live with Michael either, so we'll be able o share an apartment, like we said we would when we were little. Isn't that cool?"

Liz smiled,

"Yeah it is. I can't believe we're actually both going to Harvard, along with Michael and Max."

"Yeah. Plus, you know Liz, the guys are going to have their apartments too. That will make two apartments for two couple…" She smiled evilly to Liz who laughed.

"You're so bad, girl!"

*~*~*~*~*~* 

PARKERS, one hour later.

"Liz, honey, is that you?" Liz heard as she made her way to her room. Her mom appeared at her parent's room's door. 

"Yeah, mom, I'm home." 

"Where have you been darling? I was worried, it's already 10pm!" Asked her Mrs Parker, wrapping her robe around herself.

Liz's eyes widened as she heard her mom.

"I, uh, I was at Maria's, but, uh, what's the matter mom? I mean, it's Saturday, I don't have class tomorrow, and… -"

"I know honey, but you're pregnant, and it's not safe to be in the streets so late. You should go to sleep, honey, you look tired."

Liz looked at her mom in disbelief. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mom, it's FINE. I'm only two months–" she cut herself as she realised the lie she had almost tell her mother, "- I mean, I won't have this baby before seven months! I'm perfectly fine, and so is the baby."

Her mom just looked back at her unblinking.

"You go to bed young lady and I don't want to hear anymore."

"O-Ok…"

"Goodnight honey."

"Um… yeah… goodnight mom."

After she was safely in her room, Liz took a deep breath, sat on her bed and wondered aloud:

"What was that about?"

She pushed the thought aside and decided to call Max. She was about to dial his number when the phone rang. Of course, it was Max.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"You made it back okay?" She smiled. Every night he would call her, if she hadn't call before, and he would ask her if she was okay.

"Yeah, as always. You know, it's not like it's something new for me to come from Maria's at night."

"I know. I'm sorry." He was doing his best to be serious, but she could clearly picture him grinning.

"You don't mean it." She teased him.

"No. Even if Maria lived just next door and if you'd walked the way for years, I would sill be worrying for you."

"You're incorrigible, you know?"

"Yeah. So, nothing new? I mean, uh… did you talked to your parents about… Er... you know?"

"Um, not really, I mean, they seem ok, except…"

"Except what?" Max was starting to sound worry.

"Except that my mom totally flipped when I came back from Maria."

"She flipped?" she could hear the wonder in his voice.

"Yeah. You know, she's totally paranoid about me being pregnant, she told me she was worried, that I had to be more wary and not to be alone in the streets at night, and that I had to go to bed early… I mean, I swear, if I didn't know better, I would've swear she knew about the baby being alien, and about me needing shots every once in a while…"

"By the way, did you have it today?"

"Oh, yeah, actually, I had it when I was at Maria's. She freaked out, I mean, it had never happened when I was alone with her, but she's ok. She told me: 'Next time, I'll be prepared!' ya know she said that very seriously, I almost wanted to laugh."

"Liz, you know this is nothing to laugh about."

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean, what if next time it happens when you're alone, or if you're with your parents or something…"

"I'll be fine, Max. Don't worry… In fact, it already happened…"

"WHAT?!?!!"

"Um, yeah, I didn't told you because I knew you'd freak, and see, you just did."

"Of course I freaked out! When… How…"

"Last week, I was in my room, and it just happened. You don't have to worry Max, I know how to take care of it myself, now."

"I know… but I just…"

"Let's talk about something else, Max, Ok?"

He agreed reluctantly, and he asked her what she wanted to talk about.

"Um.. I don't know… maybe about what we're going to name our little Max Jr.?" she asked, in a playful tone.

"What? In case you don't know, everyone already gave him a name!" he teased her

She smiled. Not even a week after they discovered she was pregnant, everyone had already gave a name to the baby. As big fans of 'Dawson's Creek', both Maria and Tess called him 'little Pacey'. Kyle and Alex had name the baby Kathy, for miss Topolsky, because they were sure it was a girl, as was Isabel, who called it 'little princess'. Michael had just named it Bob, God only knew why. Maybe as a reminder of Max's old Jeep? She hoped not!

"Well, I know one thing for sure, my baby is not going to be a Bob, and I'll have to die before it happens!"

"Don't worry honey, I won't let it happen."

"Thank God. Actually, I was thinking about Justin, what do you think?"

He groaned.

"Liz, I mean, come on, you have to stop this obsession you have with N'Sync!" She just giggled at him.

"I know Max, I was just kidding you! Although I like the name Justin…"

"No! Liz, don't even think about it, we're not going to name our son Justin!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll quite it. No, seriously, what do you think of… um… Ryan?"

"Yeah, I like it…"

"What about Andrew?"

"Yeah –"

"No wait, what about Paul?"

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Matthew?"

She said nothing for a few seconds, and when she spoke again, her voice faltered a bit.

"It was… It was my Grandpa's name… Grandma Claudia's husband…"

His voice was soft when he replied,

"I know. That's why I want to name him Matthew. I know how much you loved him and…" he was starting to sound unsure and Liz stopped him.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

TBC…

Feedback please!!!


End file.
